The current and projected size of imaging and other media sensors allow the development of very small multi-function sensors able to detect, characterize and identify targets in their sector of protections. These sensor devices lend themselves to being deployed by hand, or from air or ground platforms. The fast moving Future Combat System of United States Military Forces requires that remote sensor systems be employed forward, to the sides and to the rear of US forces. Deployment of these sensors by unmanned aerial vehicles will optimize the mobility and lethality of US Forces at all echelons through near real time situational awareness. The present invention permits UAVs to deploy and recover remote sensors.